cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Agente 007 - Licenza di uccidere
Agente 007 - Licenza di uccidere è un film del 1962 diretto da Terence Young. Tratto dal romanzo Licenza di uccidere di Ian Fleming, è il primo film della fortunata serie dedicata all'agente segreto 007 protagonista dei romanzi di Fleming. Trama Il film comincia in Giamaica, dove l'agente inglese John Strangways e la sua segretaria sono assassinati da tre neri che si fingono ciechi. A Londra James Bond è convocato nell'ufficio del suo capo M, che lo costringe a cambiare la sua vecchia pistola Beretta con una potente Walther PPK, consegnatagli dal responsabile equipaggiamento, il maggiore Boothroyd. 007 è incaricato di andare in Giamaica e indagare sulla misteriosa sparizione di Strangways e della sua segretaria. All'aeroporto di Kingston Bond passa davanti a una ragazza sospetta che cerca di fotografarlo. Un tassista lo ferma per accompagnarlo alla casa del Governatore. L'autista è in realtà uno scagnozzo del nemico, che si suicida dopo uno scontro con Bond per non rivelargli l'identità del suo mandante. Subito dopo 007 si incontra con il governatore Pleydell-Smith e il generale Potter, che abitualmente giocava a carte con Strangways. Bond scopre che quest'ultimo era un grande appassionato di pesca e che spesso affittava la barca di tale Quarrel, un pescatore della zona. Questi inizialmente, non essendo sicuro delle intenzioni della spia, decide di non collaborare. Ma dopo che Bond mette al tappeto lui e Pussfeller, proprietario del bar locale, Quarrel scopre grazie all'intervento di Felix Leiter, un agente della CIA, che 007 è del servizio segreto britannico. Mentre indaga in casa di Strangways, Bond trova il biglietto da visita di tal professor Dent, che aiutava il primo ad identificare dei campioni di rocce provenienti da un'isola vicino Kingston, Crab Key. Dent affermò a Strangways che i campioni erano delle semplici piriti, ma Bond scopre che in realtà si tratta di materiale radioattivo. Dent è al servizio del Dottor No, un eccentrico cinese proprietario di Crab Key, che ha ordinato l'uccisione di Bond. Dopo aver fallito l'impresa con una tarantola, Dent approfitta della segretaria del governatore, Miss Taro, per attirare 007 in un'altra trappola: la donna chiama Bond per invitarlo nella sua residenza di montagna e quando Bond sta per arrivare, viene attaccato da un'auto ma il nostro protagonista riuscirà a seminarli mentre gli inseguitori precipitano giù con la loro auto. La sera stessa Miss Taro viene arrestata. E ora notte e Bond capisce che Dent arriverà da un momento all'altro, e procurandosi uno stratagemma si salva, il professore tenta inutilmente di ucciderlo, ma finisce sotto due proiettili della pistola della spia. in una scena del film]] Bond e Quarrel vanno a Crab Key dove incontrano la bella cercatrice di conchiglie Honey Rider il cui padre è stato ucciso dal Dr. No, vengono poi attaccati da una nave di passaggio che tenta di ucciderli con delle mitraglie ma riescono a sopravvivere. Arrivati ad un fiume vengono quasi scoperti da delle guardie di ronda ma riescono a nascondersi. I tre si avvicinano al centro dell'isola quando si trovano faccia a faccia con il "drago" del dottor No, che non è altri che un carro armato con tanto di lanciafiamme; Quarrel muore bruciato e Bond e Honey catturati dal dottore. I due vengono ospitati da No in una lussuosa stanza degli ospiti. Durante la cena con il cattivo, questi rivela ai due che è il figlio di un tedesco e di una cinese e che in passato era il vice-presidente della Tong e che attualmente lavora con la S.P.E.C.T.R.E., una multinazionale del crimine organizzato con progetti di terrorismo e ritorsioni. L'obiettivo del dottor No è quello di sabotare le missioni spaziali americane dirottando o distruggendo le loro navette. Dopo cena, Bond è picchiato e stordito dal braccio destro di No e portato in cella, dove quest'ultimo gli fa un interrogatorio. Prima che il dottore se ne accorga, 007 riesce a scappare e a sovraccaricare il reattore utilizzato per il dirottamento delle navi spaziali USA. Bond uccide No facendolo cadere nella vasca di raffreddamento del reattore nucleare e riesce a scappare con Honey prima che la base esploda. I due, a bordo di un gommoncino, vengono recuperati dagli alleati di Bond. Produzione La storia della realizzazione Quando Harry Saltzman acquistò i diritti dei romanzi di Fleming, non aveva ancora idea di come realizzarli. Un altro produttore, Albert R. Broccoli, cercò di farsi vendere da Saltzman i diritti, ma quest'ultimo non ne aveva intenzione. Allora i due decisero di fondare una società, dopo aver ottenuto l'autorizzazione dalla United Artists per produrre la serie, che avrebbe esordito sugli schermi nel 1962. Saltzman e Broccoli crearono due compagnie: la Danjaq (dai nomi delle due mogli dei produttori, Dani e Jacqueline), detentrice dei diritti, e la Eon Productions, destinata alla realizzazione dei film. In cerca di un regista, i due proposero la direzione del film a Guy Green, Guy Hamilton e Ken Hughes, che declinarono l'offerta. Si fece avanti invece Terence Young, che sarebbe stato considerato, anni dopo, il padre del vero James Bond cinematografico. Il primo film della serie avrebbe dovuto essere Agente 007 - Thunderball: Operazione tuono, ma in quegli anni era in corso un'aspra battaglia legale con Kevin McClory, cosceneggiatore dello script originale da cui Fleming aveva tratto il suo omonimo romanzo. Quindi Saltzman e Broccoli decisero di esordire con Licenza di uccidere. In cerca dell'attore protagonista Per aumentare la fama dei romanzi di Fleming, che non avevano ottenuto una larga popolarità nel corso degli anni, i due produttori decisero di cercare un attore noto. Cary Grant fu la prima scelta di Broccoli e Saltzman, ma il contratto con lui prevedeva che sarebbe stato interprete di un film soltanto; alla fine fu lo stesso Grant ad abbandonare il progetto, poiché, avendo 58 anni, si riteneva troppo vecchio per la parte. Fra gli altri attori proposti ci furono anche Patrick McGoohan, che sarebbe divenuto protagonista della serie tv Il prigioniero, James Mason e David Niven, che avrebbe poi interpretato la parodia James Bond 007 - Casino Royale nel 1967. Fleming propose invece il nome di Roger Moore, che all'epoca era l'interprete della serie Il Santo. L'autore avrebbe anche voluto l'amico Noel Coward nella parte del dottor No e, in sostituzione di Roger Moore, David Niven. Il nome di Moore come candidato al ruolo di Bond non fu reso pubblico prima del 1967, quando Harry Saltzman affermò che avrebbe potuto essere un ottimo 007. L'attore fu scelto solo nel 1973 per il film Agente 007 - Vivi e lascia morire. nel ruolo di James Bond]] Alla fine i produttori decisero di puntare su Sean Connery, un giovane attore scozzese all'epoca praticamente sconosciuto al grande pubblico. Ancora oggi sopravvive la leggenda secondo cui Connery avrebbe ottenuto la parte vincendo un concorso: all'epoca fu effettivamente indetto un concorso da parte del giornale London Express per la scelta del James Bond cinematografico, e Sean Connery vi partecipò, ma si classificò "solo" al 3º posto; il vincitore risultò invece tale Peter Anthony che, secondo Broccoli, assomigliava per capacità a Gregory Peck. In realtà Connery fu scelto per il ruolo di 007 grazie alla moglie di Harry Saltzman, che negli Stati Uniti lo notò in un film della Disney e lo segnalò al marito dicendogli: "Abbiamo trovato il nostro James Bond!" Per il ruolo del Dr. No era stato invece inizialmente pensato l'attore Christopher Lee, cugino di Fleming. Prima però che l'attore potesse essere contattato la parte fu data a Joseph Wiseman. Temi Licenza di uccidere introdusse i classici marchi di fabbrica della serie di James Bond. Dal James Bond Theme, il celebre tema musicale di Monty Norman, alla sequenza gunbarrel ideata da Maurice Binder, dalla S.P.E.C.T.R.E. alla Walther PPK. Tutte caratteristiche distintive della saga, insieme alla licenza di uccidere, agli ambiziosi cattivi e ai loro enormi scagnozzi, fino agli alleati di Bond come Felix Leiter, l'agente CIA che qui fa la prima apparizione. In effetti molti dei segni distintivi di Bond furono introdotti dal film e non dai romanzi di Fleming. Ne sono un esempio la celebre frase di presentazione ("Il mio nome è Bond, James Bond") e anche i suoi gusti particolari per lo champagne e il Vodka Martini, rigorosamente "agitato, non mescolato". Differenze col romanzo Licenza di uccidere non è troppo fedele al libro originale. Le differenze più facilmente notabili sono: * Nel libro l'animale usato da Dent per attentare alla vita di Bond è un millepiedi velenoso, che nel film diventa una tarantola. * La scena di tortura di 007 da parte del dottor No è stata sostituita nella pellicola con una spettacolare fuga. * Anche lo scontro con una gigantesca piovra è stato eliminato. * Persino la morte del dottor No è stata riscritta, in linea con la tecnologia nucleare degli anni sessanta. Riprese La pellicola fu girata in location come Londra, Inghilterra; Kingston, Giamaica e Crab Key, un'isola fittizia ma situata nella zona. Gli interni sono stati filmati nei Pinewood Studios di Londra, dove attualmente esiste ancora lo 007 Stage. L'uscita Licenza di uccidere venne presentato in anteprima il 5 ottobre 1962, ottenendo reazioni miste della critica. Gli oppositori criticarono perlopiù l'umorismo sardonico di Connery, ritenendolo inappropriato, e affermarono che Ursula Andress non era abbastanza attraente. Girato con un budget di un milione di dollari, ne incassò sedici solo negli USA. Attualmente la pellicola è situata al quarto posto della classifica dei film di James Bond di maggior successo. Colonna sonora #"James Bond Theme" – John Barry Orchestra''The Best of James Bond 30th Anniversary Collection'' CD sleevenotes, 1992 EMI, p10 #"Kingston Calypso" – Byron Lee and the Dragonaires #"Jamaican Rock" (not heard in the film, a possible unused title track) #"Jump Up" – Byron Lee and the Dragonaires #"Audio Bongo" (an Electronic music version of a musical theme for Dr. No) #"Under the Mango Tree" – Diana Coupland #"Twisting with James" (a version of "Dr No's Fantasy" unused in the film) #"Jamaica Jazz" - (unused in the film, an instrumental of Jump Up) #"Under the Mango Tree" - (Instrumental unused in the film) #"Jump Up" – Byron Lee and the Dragonaires #"Dr. No's Fantasy" (unused in the film) #"Kingston Calypso" – Diana Coupland #"The Island Speaks" (an instrumental version of a musical theme for Dr. No accompanying Bond and Quarrel landing on Crab Key) #"Under the Mango Tree" – Monty Norman #"The Boy's Chase" (unused in the film) #"Dr. No's Theme" version of Kingston Calypso #"The James Bond Theme" (an unused instrumental version of Dr. No's Fantasy) #"Love at Last" (heard briefly in a party sequence) Riconoscimenti Nel 1999 il British Film Institute l'ha inserito al 41º posto della lista dei migliori cento film britannici del XX secolo. Note Locandina Categoria:Film britannici Categoria:Film di spionaggio Categoria:Film di James Bond